


Cas Helped (Continued)

by charlietango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Deserves to be Loved (Supernatural), Dean Reciprocates, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, First Kiss, Fix-It, Heaven, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Star Wars References, Supportive Bobby Singer, we are here to make the finale better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlietango/pseuds/charlietango
Summary: Extended scene for the finale: from where Bobby says "Cas helped," complete with the reunion they deserved.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Cas Helped (Continued)

**Author's Note:**

> A little half-smile? That’s all we get? No. I don’t accept that.

“Cas helped.”

“C-cas?” Dean almost drops the beer in his hand. “Cas helped? He’s here?”

He jumps up from the wooden chair and runs across the road into the field beyond it.

“Cas! Castiel!” he shouts at the perfectly blue sky. He turns back to Bobby, gesturing wildly. “How does this work here, can I just shout and he’ll hear me, do I hafta pray-”

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean swings around and is face to face with Castiel. Beautiful, wonderful, _alive_ Castiel, standing just as close to Dean as he always had, with a small smile on his face. Dean could stay there just looking at the angel in all his trench coated glory, but he’s not going to waste another second.

“I love you, too.”

“I know,” Cas says with a peculiar inflection.

Dean narrows his eyes. There’s a mock seriousness to Castiel’s expression that makes Dean think, _No, he can’t be._

“Did you just Han Solo me?”

Castiel smirks and ever so slightly nods. It makes Dean love him even more. He throws his arms around Cas’ neck and kisses him, almost knocking them both over with the force of it. The angel catches him and, more importantly, kisses Dean back. Dean pulls away and tucks his face into the crook of Castiel’s neck and tightens his grip. Dean knows no one is coming to take Cas away this time, but he still needs to hold on. They fit in each other’s arms perfectly.

In the warmth of Castiel’s embrace, Dean breathes out a sigh against the skin of the angel’s neck.

“You goddamn idiot, why would you say all that and then leave me? You didn’t give me a chance to say it back. You deserve to hear me say it, Cas, ‘cause I care about you, too. So much. And if you want me, you can have me. You can have me. I want you to have me, and I want you, too. Because I love you, Cas. I love you. Happiness _can_ be in the having. It _should_ be. Just don’t- don’t ever leave me again.” He takes a shuddering breath, calming himself. “Please.”

Cas squeezes him harder. “I won’t.”

“Good.” He pulls back to meet Castiel’s eyes. “It wouldn’t be my idea of Heaven without you.”

Castiel’s smile is blinding. It’s better than any sunset Dean had ever seen. Or will ever see, he thinks, even here. He cradles Cas’ face in his hands and kisses him just because he can. Cas hums contentedly against him, grabbing the back of his jacket to pull Dean closer. Dean thinks he can feel Cas’ happiness radiating off of him, seeping through their clothes and surrounding them. He breaks the kiss just to hug Cas again. Over the angel’s shoulder, Dean sees Bobby still on the porch. Dean smiles at him.

Bobby gives him a thumbs up.


End file.
